


So the World Can See, You'll always be a Part of Me

by zephyrus_0207



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A darker time line, Assassin Sing, BS but I'm still writing this, Depression, Everyone love Eiji, GUESS WHAT, Hey, M/M, Not a good end but an ending, One Sided Love, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags to be added, Time Travel, but has bad habits, he is a good boy, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_0207/pseuds/zephyrus_0207
Summary: 18 years, Eiji has waited for Ash and he planned on waiting for so much longer. But one morning he re-awakes to before the endless nightmare.Years before that fateful trip, all he can do is prepare for what is to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Eiji stretched his arms over his head only wincing slightly as a pain in his side gently prodded him. He sighed, rubbing the wound gently over his shirt, still feeling the bullet wound from so many years past. 

His work space was a mess of photos and written documents, everything important, all the letters sent from New York were placed in a photo album on the highest shelf next the the worn stuffed Alligator that he never let Buddy get his paws on. He turned around to see his dog nearby his feet whimpering in his sleep, while seemingly chasing something in his dreams as he tossed in his sleep. The editor smiled to himself as he watched his companion, it seemed like yesterday he had brought him home, the former puppy always growling and biting everything in sight.

Eiji knelt down to gently rub his belly, careful not to wake him. 

 

"Yo." 

A daily feeling of dread draped over his shoulder as he looked over to see Sing crossing his arms with a frown on his face standing in the door frame with the evening shining behind him trough the windows. His hair was combed back neatly, wearing a form fitting suit, most likely coming back from a meeting. 

"Hey, Good Mor-" Eiji only managed to get a few words out before the now towering man pulled at his cheeks with a disapproving frown on his face. 

"You're going to turn into a Panda if you keep staying up like this." 

"Ishn't dat gwreat tou? Yu lub Panduhs" Eiji joked before Sing released him from punishment, leaving the older man laughing on the ground waking up Buddy to see what the commotion was.  

Sing petted Buddy's head as the dog jumped up on him whimpering, happy that he was home, but Sing had a bone to pick with the older man. 

"When did you get back?" Eiji asked as he picked himself up to sit on the sofa. 

"Yesterday evening." Sing replied nonchalantly. "

"...Huh?" 

"I came in while you were still editing, would've dragged you out if there wasn't a deadline you had to meet." 

Eiji looked at him blankly for a moment, as though everything in the universe came to a halt. 

"...you did meet your deadline ri-" 

[ MOTHER FUCKER!!!! ] Eiji yelled in his mother tongue as he scrambled back to his work, leaving Sing holding Buddy's ears to prevent him from listening. 

"Language!" Sing called. 

 

 

 

" Ha!" Eiji almost fell out of his chair as he just sent the articles he wrote, seconds before the deadline expired. Exhausted, he crawled into his bed, wrapping himself comfortably in a mess of blankets. 

[ Good work today.] Sing sat down on his bed with Buddy wagging his tail happily nearby. The younger man was holding a tray of Green Tea and rice balls filled with what protein was left over in the fridge; this week it was salmon. 

Eiji smiled wearily at the gesture, sitting up as he began nibbling on the snacks Sing had prepared for him. "Sorry I've been so busy lately, is there something special you want for dinner tonight?" 

Sing rubbed the back of his head shamefully, "I have to leave in a few hours for work, I only came by to check up on you." 

"Oh." Eiji's heart sank a little at the news, but he still gave a reassuring smile,"Sorry, I've been monopolizing all your time lately." he chuckled to himself, but Sing's expression remained the same.  

"Hey-" The younger man lifted Eiji's chin, pushing a few strands of stay hair behind his ear. "It'll only be for a few days, I'll be back before you know it."  

There was always an earnestly within Sing's eyes that remained with him all these years that he found himself reliant on. It was a comfort, knowing that no matter what would happen, Sing would never lie to him. 

"Yeah," Eiji smiled, resting his head into Sing's touch, the two resting their foreheads against each other.The two laid down next to each other on the twin bed, the proximity never being an issue for them as their noses almost touched; though part of Eiji had wished the Sing kept some of his shortness as the taller man always managed to trap him in a prison when they slept together; Something about forcing him into a proper sleeping schedule. 

" I know." 

 

 

 

 

They remained like that for the entire night in each other's embrace. In the early morning Sing was the first to wake. He was already dressed in a clean suit, buttoning up the collar and adjusting his tie as he turned to look a Eiji's sleeping figure. He had grown into a messy sleeper over the years, his hair unkempt, the sheets completely a mess, and his shirts almost always became unbuttoned; not helping the fact that Eiji's health had slowly began to dwindle. 

Sing sighed, adjusting the sheets as he did so many times before so that his friend wouldn't have to suffer through another cold. He moved to button up Eiji's shirt, always wincing as he noticed the various scars throughout the older man's body. All of the reminder that he had to bare even now, all the scars that hadn't faded, the cuts that Shorter had stabbed into him, the bullet wound that had almost... 

He closed his eyes. 

"It's okay."

Sing opened his eyes to see Eiji sleepily placing his hand over his, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.  " They don't hurt anymore." 

But it was never the physical scars that worried him. Sing fell to his knees, resting his head on Eiji's chest, over the scar that he knew that Shorter dealt so long ago. Eiji placed his hand on the younger man's head, gently comforting him, never having to speak as he reminded him that all of the guilt that had woven itself into his heart wasn't something he had to bare alone. 

"Come back soon." Eiji murmured, as Sing placed a kiss against his forehead. 

"Always." 

 

 

 

Outside the door, Sing pulled out a personal cell phone containing only one number. He redialed a recent caller. 

"Yo, shorty." 

He frowned at the man's tone. "Tell me." 

"Why not share how life is with your beloved-" 

"Blanca." 

There was a pause as Sing knew the older man was smiling at his "childishness." 

"I've traced the last of Dino's cohorts in Madagascar." 

"Thanks." Sing hung up almost immediately. A familiar fury growing in his chest, something he swore he would never let Eiji witness so long as he could help it. He wasn't a child any longer, no longer someone to just stand by as the villains that hurt his family lived their pitiful lives. After this it would be enough. Being with Eiji, would be enough. 

He slid a familiar kunai into his hand, gripping it as all emotion drained from his body. 

 

Just as he did many times before, he would ensure that they would feel everything they dealt to his family, only far worse. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji wakes up.

When Eiji rustled awake he didn't feel Buddy at his feet, no whimpering to be taken out. It was odd, but nothing alarming...still. 

He reached for the pair of specs he had grown to need but couldn't find it, he couldn't even find the nightstand. 

 

[Ei-Chan!! You're going to be late!!] 

 

Immediately he opened his eyes, throwing off the covers and swinging his feet to the ground; recognizing that he was in his old room. 

 

[Ei-Chan!!] 

 

[In a minute!!] He responded reflexively. Walking across the hall over to the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror; No longer having his long hair, his vision was good, and this face retained some baby fat in it's new youth. He unbuttoned his pajamas, feeling a chill on the back of his neck as the scars of the past were still present, faded, but still all too real.  

_[What date is it?!]_

 In his room he scrambled for a calendar, tears falling as he realized that it was over 20 years ago. Right now he was only 17, Sing would be 12, and Ash... Immediately he shut his eyes, cursing all the tears that fell from his face, crushing the calendar in his hands.  

 

_Ash is alive._

 

_Shorter is alive._

 

Eiji fell to his knees, for the first time in who knows how long, bawling his eyes out. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with Sing and Eiji's relationship because it is important to understand that these two are integral in each other's lives. They love each other, and want each other safe.


End file.
